


I Feel Pretty

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus loses a bet to Hermione, he ends up feeling pretty. Oh, so pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

****

** I Feel Pretty **

A series of 100-word drabbles by

**_Lamenting Quill_**

****

* * *

 

  

**I. _Bet_**

“Slytherin.”

“No, it’ll definitely be Ravenclaw.”

“Would you care to make this interesting?” he drawled, raising a brow at her.

Hermione grinned, looking out over the sea of students gathered, awaiting the arrival of the first years. “What did you have in mind?”

A smirk on his lips, Severus spoke lowly so only she could hear him. “If I’m right, we will play out my Professor/School Girl fantasy tonight. If you’re right, I will wear your knickers all day tomorrow, as you’ve been trying to get me to do.”

“Deal,” she said. He’d look delectable in her lacy pink ones.

 

* * *

 

**II. _Lose_**

Hermione watched with pride as the young girl sat upon the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head, her raven locks of hair as bushy as her mother’s used to be. All was silent as they awaited the Hat’s decision, and Hermione held her breath.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Hermione clapped excitedly for her little girl, winking at her when she looked up at the staff table, a smile on her face. Leaning over to Severus she said triumphantly, “You lose!”

Severus snorted dismissively. “At least my daughter isn’t a Gryffindor like my wife.”

“Git,” Hermione laughed, smacking him playfully.

 

* * *

 

**III. _Pay_**

Hermione stared in appreciation at her husband, standing in front of her wearing nothing but her lacy pink knickers. There was something seriously sexy about a man in women’s panties, especially _her_ man. She chuckled at the glare he was giving her.

“You just had to choose pink, didn’t you?” he growled, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest.

“Of course,” she purred, walking around him in a slow circle, appreciating the way the tight and skimpy panties looked against his pale flesh. “How do they make you feel?” she asked, smirking cheekily.

“Pretty,” he drawled sarcastically, “oh so pretty.”

 

 


End file.
